The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, medical drapes are used in operating rooms and other departments throughout healthcare facilities for various purposes, including for use in cesarean sections. The main purpose of the medical drapes is to provide a sterile field around the surgical site and to cover the patient during an invasive procedure. Typical surgical drapes have an opening or window at the site of the actual procedure, commonly known in the medical field as a “fenestrated incision site.
Medical drapes are intended to maintain a sterile field around a fenestrated incision site, maintaining a barrier that minimizes the passage of microorganisms between the non-sterile and sterile areas. Fenestrated medical drapes are commonly made of disposable nonwoven fabrics, plastic polymeric film or perforated papers all of which surround the incision site.
Current problems with medical drapes occur in the context of cesarean sections when it becomes necessary to manipulate a baby during the procedure. The sterile fenestrated incision site is located at the uterus, but it often becomes necessary to access the vaginal region in order to manipulate the baby during the procedure.
At present, accessing the vaginal region requires intervention by medical personnel, wherein someone must break the sterile field and move themselves into the non-sterile area, away from the sterile fenestrated incision site. This process can be time-consuming, as it requires the doctors and nurses involved in the procedure to reapply sleeves and surgical gowns each time the sterile field is broken. Further, it exposes the involved medical personnel to bodily fluids and non-sterile surgical areas. Recurrent breaks in the sterile field can also increase the risk of post-operation patient infection.
It is readily apparent that there is a long-felt need for a surgical drape which allows for access to the vaginal region during a cesarean section operation without breaking the sterile field of the fenestrated incision site.
The present invention seeks to alleviate the problems associated with sterility during cesarean section operations and provide a device that maintains a sterile field while still allowing medical personnel to manipulate the baby when necessary during such operations.